That'll Teach You
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: John's quite the forgetful boyfriend and Randy's had enough


**That'll Teach You**

**A/N: The idea for this popped into my head while waiting for this 'perfect storm' to come my way. Since I could potentially be blown away like Dorothy I decided to go ahead and write it. Please enjoy! : )**

There he sat. Alone. His boyfriend of three years had done it again. He blew out the candles and just as he was about to pick up the plates of food and dump them his absent-minded boyfriend came walking through the front door of their condo

"Why's it so dark," He groaned and dragged a hand down his face. "I'm sorry babe, I completely forgot."

"It's okay John because you always forget. How about we just stop celebrating altogether? Because then that way you won't have to try to remember and I won't be sitting somewhere by myself ever again." Randy laughed humorlessly. "At least it wasn't a restaurant this time. I much prefer you standing me up in the privacy of our home."

"Whoa Randy, I said that I was sorry."

"I know you did. I made your favorite and if you're hungry go ahead and eat." With those parting words Randy left John standing in the middle of the dining room and headed to the bedroom he wished he didn't share with John. Never one to pass up food, John sat at the table and proceeded to eat the meal that Randy had prepared. No sense in letting it go to waste and he'd need this food for fuel if he were going to get into a fight with the younger man. Which undoubtedly he would. After finishing the food he cleared the table and put the dishes away

"Ran?" John called taking a tentative step over the threshold of the bedroom

"What?"

"You know that I don't forget on purpose I'm just always so busy."

"Too busy for me. I get it."

"Don't say that." John said crawling on the bed slowly. Randy turned over and glared at John

"I just don't understand how you can always forget everything. Maybe you can't remember our anniversary one year but every goddamn thing John? I'm sick of it." He said sitting up

"I know and if there was something I could do to change it or if there was a way for me to go back and acknowledge all the dates I missed I would. You know that. Is there anything I can do for you today?" Randy slipped off the bed and knelt down rummaging under their bed. John instantly regretted what he'd said

"Can you get undressed John?" Randy asked still looking under the bed. _Fuck_ John thought as he began undressing. "Underwear off please." John cursed himself for being so forgetful and for what was about to happen. He knew that Randy had a dark side and wasn't afraid to show it. He saw Randy's head pop up as he tossed his underwear to the floor. "I need you to get in the middle of the bed."

"What are you going to do?" John asked getting into position

"I'm going to help you with your memory." Randy said straddling John's waist

"And how are you going to help me with that?"

"You'll see. Do you remember me getting mad at you last week?"

"Yes, you asked me to take out the trash before work and I forgot." Randy leaned up and restrained John's left wrist to the bedpost

"Wrong darling, so very wrong. We have a standing lunch date each week John and you forgot. Every week John…how could you forget that?"

"Shit. I'm sorry."

"How long have we been together John?"

"Um, th – uh, almost three years right?"

"Wrong." Randy answered scooting backwards and tying John's right ankle to the bedpost. "We've been together for almost four years John and that brings me to my next question: when is our anniversary?"

"From the day we met or the day we became official and exclusive?" Randy laughed

"Like you remember either one…and since you want to be a smartass I want both dates."

"We met July 2008 and became official that October right?" Randy shook his head

"Nope. You're wrong yet again. We met in June and our official anniversary is November 8th. You took me to New York that weekend and we went on one of those horse-drawn carriage rides through central park. It was beautiful John and it hurts that you don't even remember. You told me that although we hadn't known each other that long you couldn't imagine not having me in your life and you that you wanted us to be exclusive." He tied John's left ankle

"Honestly Randy, just get me some gingko biloba or something."

"You're running out of limbs so I have just one last question."

"Okay."

"When's my birthday?" John closed his eyes slowly and sighed

"Just restrain my other wrist." Randy did

"Wow, just wow. We're 22 days apart John! My birthday is April 1st and your birthday is April 23rd. How could you not remember that?!"

"I have no idea Randy and I'm so incredibly sorry."

"Will you remember now?"

"Yes. Every week we have a lunch date. You and I have been together for almost four years, not three and our anniversary is November 8th. And the wonderful day that you were born is April 1st. I'll never forget that again and I'm sorry I ever did."

"I bet you are John Felix." John smirked as Randy left the bed and started to undress himself

"Are you going to leave me like this?"

"Possibly. I might make you sleep that way."

"What are you doing now?"

"Completing your crash course on our relationship." Randy reached into the bedside table and brought out the lube. He straddled John's waist again as he flipped the cap on the lube and drizzled it on his hardening cock. He licked his lips seductively as he wrapped his hand around his member and slowly began to pump his fist. John groaned

"Really? You're going to do this to me?"

"What are you talking about Johnny?"

"You know how much I'd like to touch you right now."

"You are touching me."

"I meant with my hands and you know it." Randy rolled his hips as he tugged harder. "Oh my god…such a tease." He climbed off John and moved to the bottom of the bed spreading the bigger man's plump cheeks. "What are you doing?" Randy held up a finger shushing John as he pushed inside him. "Shit babe." Randy got a firm grip on John's hips before thrusting in and out of the man beneath him quickly

"When's my birthday John?" He asked through his clenched teeth

"April 1st." John grunted. Randy moved faster

"What do we do every week?"

"Fuck, we, we have lunch." John answered pulling at the leather cuffs restraining him. "Let me touch you."

"No. And we've been together for how long?"

"Three years! Touch me please. I need to cum."

"You will." Randy's thrusts became harder

"Oh yes, right there!"

"Tell me when our anniversary is."

"November 8th! It's November 8th!" John yelled as he came. Randy leaned down and kissed John deeply as he filled him. John tore his mouth away panting as Randy collapsed on top of him. "That was amazing but was it necessary? You could have just programmed that stuff into my phone."

"I much prefer to teach you." John laughed

"I appreciate the lesson Mr. Orton." Randy growled

"Mr. Orton? I like that…wanna go again?"

"Sure just untie me." Randy's eyes darkened as he smirked. "Oh fuck." John said pulling at the restrains

Needless to say John never forgot another important date after that night

**The End**


End file.
